


Warmth and Love

by Itsquiettime



Series: Haunted Septiween [20]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you want to go camping in the woods with me Jack?  The solitude? The stars at night?  The peace? The neighborhood serial killer coming to chop us into bits?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth and Love

“Was that the last of the candy?”

Mark closed the door, locked it, and turned all of the lights outside of the house off before answering Jack.

“Yeah.  The little goblins ate away two entire bowls this year!” He bounced over and sat on the couch next to Jack.

“I think you ate an entire half of a bowl on your own, Mark.” Jack smiled and nudged Mark with his elbow.

“How could you?  To think I would literally steal candy from children.  Jack, you’re so cruel to me!” Mark clutched at his chest and made puppy dog eyes at Jack, fluttering his lashes and poking his bottom lip out.

Jack rolled his eyes, “Drama queen.  Just relax so we can watch some dumb, cheesy movies.”

“At least you admit that I’m royalty.” Mark responded, kicking his shoes off and sprawling out across the couch, using the armrest as a pillow.

“Yeah, a royal pain in the ass.” Jack was flipping through Netflix to find something suitable for spending the rest of Halloween curled up on the sofa and eating junk food.  He was getting a bit irritable at not being able to find anything that he actually liked.

He gave up eventually and passed the decision making to Mark.  As they were both in T-shirts and pajama bottoms, Jack thought it best if they used the big, warm comforter that was on their bed to snuggle into.

While Jack went to retrieve that, Mark settled on an old eighties film full of brain eating zombies and stupid teenagers.

When Jack returned, giant comforter around his shoulders, Mark asked, “Do you want to go camping in the woods with me Jack?  The solitude? The stars at night?  The peace? The neighborhood serial killer coming to chop us into bits?”

“No thanks.  I lived in a log cabin remember?”

“I’m sure that was much cozier than a house in the middle of L.A.”

“Nah.  This is much cozier.  The cabin back in Ireland lacked a few things.”

“Oh?” Mark asked, a bit intrigued, but also a bit distracted by Jack taking his shirt off to get more comfortable.  “What was it missing?”

Jack smiled softly, “It was missing you, ya big doof.”

Not expecting that answer, Mark flushed and his mouth split into an involuntary grin. “That was so corny you big idiot come here and kiss me.”

Jack laughed and bent down to press a soft butterfly kiss to Mark’s lips.

He pulled away to sit on the couch between Mark’s legs, curling his own legs up and onto the couch. He scooted around a bit until he could comfortably lie down on Mark’s chest with his head tucked securely underneath Mark’s chin.  He pulled the blanket up around his shoulders and snuggled into Mark, his body relaxing and a goofy smile permanently stuck on his face.

Warmth and love bloomed in Mark’s chest and he reached up with one hand to play with Jack’s hair as he started the movie with the other hand. 


End file.
